


Americano to go

by vendettadays



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/pseuds/vendettadays
Summary: Five minutes to nine. No, Emma wasn’t waiting for the woman who came in for her morning coffee.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Americano to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



Emma checked her watch. Five minutes to nine. She tapped her foot anxiously, ignoring Ruby’s knowing smirk who waltzed past Emma with a tray of used mugs. 

It wasn’t that she was waiting. Not at all. It wasn’t that she was crushing on the woman who came in every other day for an Americano to go. Nope. She was definitely not thinking about the scar on the woman’s upper lip and how it would feel in a kiss.

The bell above the door tinkled and Emma’s pulse spiked at the woman who strode in, a wicked smirk on her lips. 


End file.
